Conturbatio
by Eiko Makimachi
Summary: Short-fic feita para uma amiga. Às vezes Ja'far parava de trabalhar para ficar observando de sua janela o movimento das ruas de Sindria. Era um momento de paz, mas ao mesmo tempo perturbador.


**Conturbatio**

[ENG] Sorry for my usual readers, since this fanfic is for a friend that speaks Portuguese this fic will be in Portuguese only and I do not intend to translate it to English.

Nota: Ahhh, Line, eu tentei deixar os personagens o mais in-character possível, espero que tenha conseguido.

Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (c) Shinobu Ohtaka. Nenhum personagem ou termo da obra pertence a mim.

Ja'far tinha 25 anos mas não aparentava a idade.

Na verdade estava com quase 26, mas não muda o fato que muita gente ainda acha que ele é mais novo que Masrur e Sharrkan, talvez por sua estatura mais baixa.

Ja'far tinha 25 anos e não aparentava a idade, mas já havia visto além do que seu tempo de vida normalmente mostraria para a maioria das pessoas, cortesia de seu passado como assassino e seu encontro com Sinbad.

O mundo em seus olhos há muito tempo não é mais branco e preto. Era uma mistura de matizes tão instável quanto seu temperamento. O conselheiro real gostaria de controlar este seu lado ruim, mas já se consolava com fato de estar muito melhor do que quando criança.

Às vezes, nos raros momentos em que parava de escrever em pergaminhos e tentava com certa dificuldade tirar as manchas de tinta de seus dedos e roupas alvos, se pegava indo até sua janela e ficava observando as crianças de Sindria correndo pelas ruas, rindo, chorando e berrando.

Era um momento de paz, mas ao mesmo tempo perturbador. Era um momento de reflexão, e como foi dito, Ja'far já tinha 25 anos. A quantidade de informação que se passava em sua cabeça nessas horas era absurda e fazia-o franzir o nariz manchado de sardas.

Ja'far inicialmente não gostava de Sinbad. Era um moleque presunçoso e manipulador. Mas o ex-assassino julgava-o ser uma pessoa de boas intenções e também sentia certa curiosidade em ver até onde aquele seu sonho de criar um país ideal chegaria. Teve a vida salva de sucumbir ao desespero pelo mesmo. Aventuras, novas pessoas surgiram e aos poucos um pequeno reino foi nascendo em torno daquele garoto esquisito de Pathervia, que depois de muitos esforços tornou-se o reinado de Sindria.

E ao seu lado lá estava Ja'far, sempre. Aprendeu a respeitar aquela pessoa que muitos um dia iriam chamar de rei, assim como conseguiu ganhar o respeito desta pessoa a ponto de conseguir o cargo de conselheiro real e general. Mas, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, Sinbad ainda lhe causava incômodo e confusão, e esses sentimentos ele não compartilhava com ninguém, pois julgava que nenhuma pessoa poderia entender.

"Senhor Ja'far, senhor Ja'far, vamos comer algo? Alibaba e Mor não podem ir comigo porque estão treinando!"

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma criança de longos cabelos azuis em trança. O ex-assassino esboçou um sorriso para cumprimentá-lo.

"Ah, Aladdin, justamente estou fazendo uma pausa do meu trabalho, acho que posso sair um pouco para comer algo sim."

Aladdin olhou para a mesa do conselheiro, cheia de pergaminhos, folhas de papel, manchas de tinta, chá e café na madeira do tampo. A caneca de chá em questão já se perdeu entre os rolos de documentos que estavam empilhados desordenadamente. Para alguém que era extremamente organizado e em dia com as questões administrativas de Sindria, a mesa de Ja'far era bastante caótica.

"Ehhhr!? Tio Sinbad te dá muito trabalho, senhor Ja'far!"

"Ah, isso é verdade, imagine se eu não desse bronca e arrastasse ele pra fazer o trabalho que só o rei pode fazer? Acho que essa pilha ia ser bem maior."

O pequeno Magi riu imaginando Sinbad sendo arrastado pelo general.

"Mas, senhor Ja'far, mesmo assim você gosta muito do Tio Sinbad, né?"

"Claro que sim, antes de ser rei, ele é um amigo muito querido."

Como explicar exatamente o que ele sentia por Sinbad? Não era amor de irmãos, nem de amigos. Mas também não era amor romântico ou carnal, Ja'far sentia até ânsia só de imaginar que pudesse ter esse tipo de relacionamento com o idiota depravado alcoólatra que chamava de amigo. Os dois sempre andam tão juntos que muita gente já anda criando especulações. Não poderiam estar mais errados, pensava.

"O senhor se preocupa muito com ele, né? Mesmo quando dá bronca nele é porque se preocupa com ele. "

Sim, ele andava preocupado com Sinbad. Não apenas com a sua bebedeira e aventuras amorosas, mas sim com o seu futuro. Sinbad dizia que faria tudo por Sindria, e Ja'far via claramente que aos poucos seu amigo cada vez mais não se importava em manipular os outros para conseguir o que ele achava ser o ideal e que isso poderia ou não ser errado, Sinbad só recentemente começou a duvidar do que estava fazendo. Mas ele disse que o seguiria mesmo assim, pois foi o caminho que ele havia escolhido. Talvez ele mesmo esteja sendo manipulado.

"Ah, Aladdin, queria que o mundo fosse menos complicado." suspirou ao sentar no banco ao lado do pequeno Magi para comer a maçã que havia comprado.

Aladdin já estava com metade da sua maçã comida e com alguns pedaços da fruta em sua bochecha.

"Senhor Ja'far, se o Tio Sinbad fizesse algo errado, o que o senhor faria?"

"Como assim, Aladdin?"

O Magi engoliu o pedaço de maçã que havia acabado de morder e continuou. "Se o Tio Sinbad fizesse algo que pudesse trazer muito tristeza para muita gente, inclusive o senhor."

Era nessas horas que as pessoas lembravam que Aladdin não era uma mera criança. Ja'far olhou para o menino ao seu lado pela primeira vez sério.

"... Se isso significasse desviar do caminho que escolheu trilhar, sim."

Não importava mais se o que Sinbad estava fazendo era certo ou errado pra ele. O que era certo para eles poderia ser errado para outros, mas ele acreditava que a visão de Sin era muito melhor do que o mundo que tinham atualmente. Quando conheceu Sinbad, ele havia dito que seguiria ele, mas se sentisse que Sinbad não correspondia suas expectativas, ele o mataria. Hoje não o mataria por não corresponder suas expectativas mais.

O mataria por não corresponder às expectativas do próprio Sinbad.

Ja'far sabia a história de Sinbad, do quanto os pais dele e ele próprio sofreram. E ele acreditava que, independente de que seu rei fizesse, a última coisa que ele iria querer é criar um mundo em que a crueldade que seus pais se repita. O Sin que ele conhece e aprendeu a respeitar e amar quer um mundo em que crianças podem sair correndo pelas ruas rindo e pular para os braços de seus pais, em que as famílias poderiam viver sem se preocupar com a próxima refeição, com quando teria que ir para uma guerra ou com o próximo ataque do inimigo.

Aladdin terminou sua maçã se levantou do banco, esfregando as bochechas com as costas da mão com um sorriso.

"Hum... ainda bem que Tio Sinbad tem alguém como o senhor para lembrá-lo de trilhar o caminho certo. Alguém que o ama tanto que permanecerá ao seu lado para ter certeza que estará tudo bem, independente do que aconteça."

_Ah_

Ja'far tinha 25 anos e naquele instante apenas achou que finalmente alguém entendeu como ele se sentia com relação a Sinbad. Nunca esperava que fosse uma criança, e um Magi ainda por cima.

Não sabia que nome dar para o tipo de amor que sentia por Sinbad. Platônico, talvez? Queria vê-lo feliz, queria estar sempre ao seu lado para garantir que esta felicidade fosse possível. Trilhariam o mesmo caminho sempre, e não suportava a idéia de tomarem rumos separados um dia.

Ja'far amava aquela pessoa a tal ponto que era capaz de matar pela sua felicidade.

Nem que por isso tivesse que matar o próprio Sinbad para poupá-lo de si mesmo.

"Ah, Ja'far, estava te procurando, preciso que reveja os planos de reconstrução da área portuária."

O general virou-se para encontrar seu rei subindo as escadas que levavam ao pátio onde estavam.

"Ora, ora, você querendo trabalhar? Nem parece você, Sin."

Sinbad se limitou a rir e a dar um tapa nas costas de Ja'far. "Se eu não trabalhar uma certa pessoa com certeza seria muito mais temperamental do que o normal."

"Hum, se você se comportasse melhor talvez esta pessoa teria menos problemas em controlar o estresse dela, não acha? Bem, já era hora de eu voltar aos meus afazeres mesmo. Muito obrigada pela companhia, Aladdin."

"Ah, eu que agradeço, senhor Ja'far! Até mais, tio Sinbad!" O magi respondeu.

Os dois homens se viraram e começaram a caminhar de volta ao palácio. Era um belo dia de sol e as crianças do reino estavam todas brincando na rua. Um grupo passou por eles e uma das crianças esbarrou em Sinbad. Meio envergonhado, o garoto se desculpou e saiu atrás do resto do grupo.

"Gostaria que todos os dias pudessem ser assim."

Ja'far olhou para Sinbad e encontrou o rosto do homem sorrindo com certa tristeza.

"Se morássemos em um lugar como Sindria quando éramos crianças, com certeza estaríamos brincando na rua, e não lutando e matando. Mas talvez nós nunca teríamos nos encontrado."

"Hum... sim, talvez nunca." o conselheiro comentou, acompanhando os passos largos de seu rei.

Sinbad concordou com a cabeça enquanto continuava a caminhar. "Sabe... Ja'far, às vezes tenho dúvida sobre minhas escolhas... mas quando vejo o sorriso de meus súditos parece que elas desaparecem... quando vejo... vocês todos sorrindo."

Ja'far não pode conter um sorriso.

"Entendo... acho que também penso assim..."

_Sin, você ainda não mudou pelo visto._

_Isso é o que faz minhas dúvidas desaparecerem._


End file.
